


University-Grade

by orphan_account



Category: Leverage
Genre: Computers, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker brings a very special gift.  For lar_laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	University-Grade

Parker looked crestfallen. "You don't like it?"

"No, no," Hardison hastened to assure her. "I love it! It's just, ah..."

"Big?"

The word he had thought of was "excessive," but he didn't want to seem unappreciative. "It's just that most people don't play Team Fortress 3 on university-grade superclusters. Which doesn't mean we can't start the trend!"

"I would make an excellent Spy," Parker informed him.

Hardison looked at the university-grade supercluster. Stolen from a bona fide university, no doubt. "I think you would make an excellent whatever you want to grow up to be, Parker," he said.

Parker beamed.


End file.
